Times when we are equal
by RedHatMeg
Summary: There are times, when Russia monster show some signs of humanity and times when he and his subordinates are equal. Series of oneshots. Chapter 4: Lonely prayer
1. Fear

**Fear**

Latvia was afraid of Russia. Afraid of his crude punishments, his sadistic smile and cold aura, that emanated on five meters from he was standing. Raivis was trembling, when he felt it. And he was sure that this horrible man is fearless. Or maybe he fear only holy water, just like other demons and devils. Someone that cruel can't fear anything. Fear just didn't suit to him. Estonia could be frightened, Lithuania could be frightened, Latvia could be frightened, but Russia? It was some kind of rule – everybody was afraid of him, but he feared nobody. Fear was human thing and nobody considered Russia as a human.

Or maybe there was something like this…? Sometimes Raivis was wondering how would look like expression of fright on this always smiled face. He tried to imagine this big purple eyes scared, or this huge body trembling, and he felt it really difficult, really impossible. Besides if Russia found out that one of his servants was thinking about something like that, he would kill him. So Raivis was doing his chores and thinking about it only in this few times, when he was free.

* * *

That night was quiet and pretty warm, in spite of blizzard outside the window. Raivis was sitting in his bed reading something by Chekhov. Well his satirical novels always cheered Latvia up after day filled of unpleasant events. Russian literature wasn't that bad as Russia himself. Generally his culture was really amazing and good. Sometimes Latvia made an conclusion that without Ivan's cruelty, he would get easily rusificated*.

Silence was full of peace and softness. Evening was Latvia favorite time of the day. Exactly – the time before Raivis go to sleep (and, well, the time, when he was waking up, was most hated moment in day). When he was alone, without his huge guardian named Ivan, he was feeling nice harmony in his heart. In the rest of the day he could be used to many works, but nobody will interfere him in this holy time, that was only for himself. Even Russia respected that rule.

But that evening was different. It started innocently. Latvia suddenly put up his head, because he heard sound of steps in the hallway. Well, people were walking there from time to time. It was rather normal, that he could hear them. Raivis returned to reading, but after few seconds he heard sound of HIS heavy boots. Latvian's eyes widened. Curious he started to listen carefully. It seemed Russia was in hurry. And after some time of listening Raivis ears caught sound of other's boots.

Suddenly door to his room was quickly opened and – to Latvia's terrifying – Russia came in, slammed the door behind himself and leaned his back against them. He was breathing really heavy and slowly, which proved he was running. Latvia started to trembling as always. Then Ivan's gaze turned from the door to room and stopped on scared Raivis, who hugged his knees and also was staring at his master.

"Oh, crap." Russia cursed. He quickly turned his face to doors, but the sound of others steps started to get louder and then…

"Brother, where you are?" Woman's voice, full of softness, almost love, came from the other side of the doors. Latvia quickly realized, it was Belarus' voice and that she started to check every door in the hallway.

Ivan once again turned himself to the Latvia. He came closer to the boy and whispered:

"Hide me, quick! If she find me, I'll be doomed for life."

Raivis didn't say anything. He was just watching him for few seconds and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Widened eyes, filled with frightening; quick, restless breath; sweated forehead, hands nervously clenched on the bolds of bed and finally this frightened expression on chubby face. Latvia had no doubt about this – Ivan Braginsky was scared. And this view was so weird, so touched, so sad, that Latvia forgot about everything, what he suffered from Russia, and decided to help him.

Still trembling Raivis stood up and started to looking for any good hide. His eyes suddenly stopped on the big closet, big enough for Ivan to hide there with bent knees. Raivis smiled and quickly opened its doors and just pointed it. Still terrified Ivan nodded nervously and came in. When he was already there, Latvia closed the door and rapidly jumped into the bed. Just when he had done it, Belarus opened entrance of his room and rolled her eyes on the room.

"Heh?" She looked at Raivis with surprise. "Why are you trembling, Latvia?"

Latvia was still trembling, because he was thinking about Ivan's presence in the closet. He knew he had to stop or find excuse, for Ivan's and his own sake. Belarus knew everything what was happening in Russia's house, also that Ivan made him trembling like a little frightened animal. She will realize it and Russia will be unhappy of it. And when he is unhappy… Oh, my… But it was rather interesting, that Ivan was afraid of his own little sister. This meant she must be even more cruel then he.

"I… I…" Raivis was in progress to figure something out, but couldn't thought about anything good.

"So Vanya is here." She said coldly and started to check every corner.

Latvia's heart started to pound quickly. He had to do something. If he won't, something bad could happened. Belarus was nervously, almost angrily checking his room. Fortunately she didn't came to closet yet, but she started to sorting the pillows on Latvia's bed and even put up the cover to find no sign of Ivan. She made angry expression and even growled.

"Tell me, where he is!" She yelled, catching Raivis' collar and shaking him violently. "Tell me, where is my brother!"

"I don't know!" Latvia cried. "Really!"

Her eyes were dark purple, even darker then Ivan's. And Raivis saw wrath and obsession there. She wanted hers brother in really unhealthy way. Maybe she wanted to punish him, or maybe just force to something he hated. Anyway, she was determinate to get him.

Meanwhile in the closet Ivan was nervously listening, what was happening outside. He wanted Belarus to just gone already. God, how he wanted her to leave! And when he heard her angry yelling and desperate callings of Latvia, he wished that teenager won't betray him.

"I will ask one last time." Belarus' voice came to Russia's ear. "If you won't answer, I will leave you on the snow for whole night only in pajamas. So tell me: Where. Is. Ivan?"

Russia held his breath. His ears started to gain its limits, that he could hear even mosquito in the other side of the room. Do Raivis will try to save his skin from Belarus' wrath? Or maybe he will be loyal to his master, which in this situation was really hard? If Ivan was in his place, he probably would hesitate. Even now he couldn't know, what he would choose.

"I will tell you!" Horrified Latvia cried and Ivan knew his time had come. He prepared himself to face the Belarus, when he suddenly heard Raivis' shaking response: "He escaped through my window!"

"Oh, crap!" Belarus cursed and released Latvia. "He must be down from five minutes!"

Russia couldn't believe that he was hearing sound of leaving Belarus and then sound of slammed doors. Raivis slowly opened the closet and Ivan saw his face enlighten by lamp on the ceiling. Latvia wasn't trembling, he was just watching his master with weird mix of interesting, worry and fear.

Ivan slowly came out from the closet. Then he started to rub his arms and walking from side to side. Latvia came back to his bed, but not to Chekhov. Suddenly he realized something and rubbed his eyes, to check, if it is for real, but yes, it was real. Russia was TREMBLING!

"Y-you know…" he started. Russia stopped and gazed to him. Raivis took deep breath and continued: "You can stay here for some time."

"Stay here?" Ivan said with surprise.

"She will be probably looking for you. You can wait for the morning, if you want. Not that you are afraid of anything, but…"

"Latvia…" Russia whispered with disbelief, but then smiled.

Ivan came closer to Raivis and hugged him so tightly, that he could hardly breath.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered to Latvia's ear. "I will never forget it."

That evening Latvia discovered new face of his master. That evening Latvia discovered that Russia also had his own horrible fears. That evening Raivis discovered, Ivan also have someone, who make him trembling and sweating. That evening he and Russia were equal.

That evening Russia was human.

* * *

*rusification - process of intentionally (or not) influent of Russian culture on other nations. It was one of the points in programme to, for exemple, made Russians from Poles in the Russian annexion of Poland.


	2. Uncle Stalin

**Uncle Stalin**

Spring, 1941, Kremlin.

Russia was running like crazy down the hallway. He didn't care about the people whom he was passing by, pushing their arms sometimes even rudely, but not intentionally. He had to tell it to uncle Stalin. His beloved leader had to know about this horrible thing, before it will be too late. Once Ivan heard about it, he decided to personally tell Stalin about the latest discovery of their spies. Maybe it was unnecessary – uncle Stalin knew everything and probably already found out – but still it would be good, if uncle's suspicion could be confirmed by facts.

Once Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia saw their master in such hurry, they started to following him, but not too close, since they didn't want to be discovered and after that punished. They began to worry, when they realized, Ivan was directing right through the Joseph Stalin's place.

There were many people above Russia. This people were his government, his Only-Good Party and – beside of all things – his boss, Joseph Stalin. Baltic brothers didn't met him in person, but they heard many things about him. Most of them were good things, however Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia were really suspicious about the information in the Russian's newspapers and rather believed the news from second hand. But they could see, that Ivan had straight respect for his leader. It seemed, he had high hopes for him, as a succesor of Lenin, who was almost saint for him and his people.

At least Ivan approached the door of Stalin's cabinet. He knocked twice and waited, listening carefully for his boss' voice from the other side of the doors. Uncle Stalin could be really impatient, when somebody interrupted him, so Russia wasn't sure if he came in good subordinates were standing distanly, watching him as much nervous as their master.

After few seconds Ivan could hear sounds of his leaders boots. Soon the doors had been opened and Stalin stood against him. First, his boss looked at the nation with grim gaze, but then he smiled and slapped his shoulder with giggle.

"Oh, it's you, _tawarisz_ Russia." He said. "What brings you to me?"

"I have horrible news, _tawarisz_ Stalin." Russia answered with serious tone.

"Come here. Tell me everything." Uncle Stalin stepped back to make way for his subordinate.

Russia only nodded with shy smile and came in. When door had been closed, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia came closer and starting to listen the conversation between their master and their master's master.

Stalin sat at the desk and ordered Russia to sit on the chair in front of the it. Ivan thanked shyly. He was still nervous, even if he tried to stay calm and relax. He felt strangely familiar coolness in this cabinet. This coolness wasn't caused by opened window or really low temperature in the room. No, this horrible cold was coming from his own body. Last time Ivan was feeling like that, when he faced his last tsar. Oh, it's ridiculous! Uncle Stalin wasn't like tsars at all. They were bloodthirsty, blind and heartless to their own people and to Ivan. And uncle Stalin is good, kind and funny.

"So," Stalin said and brought Russia to reality. "You wanted to tell me something, _tawarisz_ Russia."

"Yes," Russia sat on the chair more comfortably. "You see, _tawarisz_ Stalin, our spies in Germany confirmed that Hitler is planning to attack us."

Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia were stunned. Meanwhile Russia looked at Stalin's face and waited for his reaction. First his leader seemed to think about the information, that he just received, and then he put his gaze on Ivan and smiled.

"It's nonsense, _tawarisz_ Russia. You've signed the Nonaggression Pact with Ludwig, don't you remember?"

"Yes, _tawarisz_ Stalin, but…"

"Germany won't break it. Our spies are wrong."

"But…!" Russia screamed and even stood up rapidly. "Our spies are good and confirmed everything! Germany really want to hit us! _Tawarisz_, we can't ignore it!"

Stalin calmly rose up from his chair and came closer to Russia. He smiled at the nation, touched his left cheek and started to stroke it gently, like a parent or a lover. Russia didn't know why, but his own skin thrilled. There was something scary with uncle's touch.

"My dear Russia," Stalin started. "Do you trust me?"

Ivan's eyes widened and then filled with determination.

"Of course I trust you, _tawarisz_ Stalin." He said with serious tone.

"So don't worry and remember: Germany WON'T attack you. Your good uncle Stalin is saying it, so don't even think about it."

For few seconds Russia hesitated, but then he smiled and said:

"Yes, _tawarisz_."

Baltic brothers quickly walked away from the door, but when Russia was led by Stalin to the exit from cabinet, communist leader had already seen them. His expression changed from cheerful to really serious.

"My dear Russia. We should rather focus on enemies inside our beautiful country. You better look for them carefully. They could be even between your friends."

Ivan didn't respond. He was just watching his subordinates, who disappeared in the hallway. No, they weren't capitalistic spies. Or maybe? Then his thought once again turned into Germany's direction. What, if Ludwig really will attack him? Will Russia be prepared for this?

"Good bye, _tawarisz_." Ivan said to his boss and started to walk through the hallway.

"Good bye, _tawarisz_ Russia." Stalin replied and came back to the cabinet.

Russia started slowly walking throught the hallway of building. He wasn't going in any special direction, he was just marching, drowned in his own thoughts. And his thoughts were gloomy, just like his expression right now. Would Ludwig attack him… Would German be that dishonest… Ivan really didn't like wars. This bloodshed of his people, this weeping of Russian mothers, this burning of their houses. Annexations of other countries wasn't bad (even if exporting revolution there was really troublesome), but Ivan wanted to avoid the situation, when he would must to defend himself from aggression of other country. Especially the aggression of this stiff, capitalistic guy, whose boss claimed that Germans are master race.

But uncle Stalin said, it won't happen, so it won't happen. Russia punched his own forehead, cause he remembered that uncle gave him order to not think about it. But Ivan couldn't. He couldn't stop worry about report from his spies, that was saying clearly – Ludwig's boss is planning to attack him, Ivan Braginski.

Russia stopped and started to hitting his head on the nearest wall. His forehead was bumping on the hard partition covered with wallpaper, and each hit made it more painful. He tried to focus on the pain and not think about the Germany's plans of invasion. "Barbarossa", that's how they called it. Damn it, Ivan, stop! They wanted to attack in May. Stop, stop, stop! They will probably start from side of Leningrad. Damn it, Ivan, don't think about it! That's uncle's order!

After few hits the wallpaper had red soil and Russia had problems with balance. When he saw his own blood and realized what he was done to himself, he leaned his back on the wall and slowly slipped on the floor. What, if uncle Stalin was wrong? What, if Ludwig will really attack him in May? Russia couldn't answer on this question, because he fainted right after he asked himself.

"_Tawarisz_ Russia!" He hardly heard this frightened scream, like he was drowning in the deep ocean. He didn't felt anything, when someone's hands was shaking him dynamically. He didn't felt, how after few minutes he was abducted, fixed and gently transported into his own bed. He also wasn't realizing, that Estonia was sitting in his room and wondering, what happened to his master.

Stalin did it to him? No, it can't be… Estonia thought with cynical smile, but then he looked on the Russia. Or maybe…

Thought, that Ivan could be victimized by someone, seemed to be ridiculous. Usually HE was victimizing others. But still Estonia, who found him unconscious on the floor and with horrible wound on the head, was curious about it. Even, if theory, that it was Stalin's work, sounded ridiculous, there wasn't any other option that brought to his mind right now. Who knows what happened, when he and his brothers left Russia with this man? Maybe Russia had done something wrong and Stalin punished him? Just like it was, when they were doing something wrong.

Estonia was watching sleeping Russia. He didn't thinking about it very often – that his master was also someone's subordinate. Maybe under this cover of cruelty Ivan Braginski was hiding the same fears as Baltic brothers? Maybe he also lived with constant terror of kolkhoz? Maybe he also was afraid, that he will do or say something, for what he will had to pay in really cruel way?

Russia's eyes slowly opened. His head was killing him like a crazy and he didn't know how he get into his own bed, when few minutes before he was coming out from uncle Stalin's cabinet. Soon he saw beside him Estonia with expression of worry. Ivan tried to sit up, but the pain in his head was enough good barrier to make him lay on the bed. So he just gazed on bothered Estonia.

"What happened?" He finally asked his subordinate.

"I wanted to ask the same question, _tawarisz_ Russia. You were lying on the floor with bleeding head. Someone attacked you?"

Russia quickly remembered everything: report, conversation with uncle Stalin and hitting his own head on the wall.

"No, Estonia. I wasn't attacked." Russia whispered. "I just had to… clear my mind."

Estonia suddenly realized everything. Russia took too seriously order to not even think about Germany's plan of invasion.

"Please don't clear your mind in such violent way." Estonia said. He didn't know if this whole care for Russia was because some kind of closeness, or just he thought that he always could have worse master.

And there was silence. Estonia was sitting beside Ivan and looked around the room, when his thoughts was constantly returning to his boss' bumped head. Man, this guy is so strange. Brutal master from one side, but also ridiculous abeyant for his own boss from the other side.

"You may think, I'm stupid, Estonia…" Russia suddenly said. Estonia looked on him with nervous smile and replied:

"No, you aren't stupid, _tawarisz_ Russia."

"I want to have normal leaders." Ivan continued, like nothing happened. Estonia looked on him surprise, when Russia turned his gaze on left corner of his room. "You see, Estonia, sometimes I think I don't have luck to bosses. As long as I remembered, I was ruled generally by despots. My last tsar was also blind on what was happening around him."

Estonia wanted to say, Stalin also was despot, but he thought it won't be good idea. Russia looked on him and smiled sadly.

"I'm tired of wars, loneliness and poverty. And I believe _tawarisz_ Stalin is better leader then all my tsars. But still, I can't stop thinking about Hitler's plans. And it scares me, because it looks like I don't trust tawarisz Stalin enough."

"You can't control all your thoughts, _tawarisz_ Russia." Estonia said. "The case of Germany's invasion plans is too important to you. There will be one reflection, that will always come back to Ludwig's plans. It's OK to be scared of something so possible."

"But I have to trust _tawarisz_ Stalin." Ivan said.

Estonia hoped Russia's leader was right. He didn't want to imagine disappointed Ivan.

* * *

23 June 1941, Kremlin

"They attacked! Germans attacked, _tawarisz_ Stalin!" Russia cried.

Estonia was observing behind doors, how Ivan was talking with his own boss about thing, that, according to Stalin's own words, won't happen.

"Yes, they did, _tawarisz_ Russia. So what?" Stalin asked. He tried to stay calm, but his eyes carried fear and worry.

"You said, our spies were wrong!"

"Well, maybe I did… But I've checked the Japan. We won't have to fight on two fronts."

"But, _tawarisz_…!"

Russia didn't ended, because Stalin hit him into face. The dictator's expression was furious. Ivan was touching his cheek and couldn't believe his own eyes. Was this his beloved uncle Stalin? Estonia also was shocked from what he had just saw. They both stunned even more, when they heard from him cold, full of wrath words, that Russia never expect to hear.

"Are you suggest I'm incompetent?! Maybe I should send you to kolkhoz?!"

Russia to kolkhoz? But yes – Estonia heard it clearly. Stalin just said that he will send Ivan to kolkhoz. Estonia looked on his boss. Russia downed his gaze and whispered:

"Of… of course you aren't incompetent, _tawarisz_ Stalin. I'm not afraid of coming war with Germany, cause I'm sure, you will lead us to victory under those rotten capitalists."

"Good, _tawarisz_ Russia." Stalin smiled and slapped friendly Ivan's shoulders. "That's the socialistic spirit."

* * *

Russia was ending tying up his military shoes. In room was also present Ukraine, who watched brother with sad expression. Ivan's face was cheerless too, but it wasn't even a bit equal with his look, when he found out about Germany's attack.

"Maybe it won't be worse then those wars in past." Ukraine tried to cheer him up. "General Winter will help you, as he always do."

Russia didn't respond. He just put up his gaze on nearest window, where was still peace. However Ivan knew, far, far away are waiting for him all things he so much hated. He felt emptiness, when his vision blurred from tears, that wanted to came out. But Ivan was too numb right now to cry. He thought about all his leaders, that ruled him for all this centuries, and he couldn't resist the reflection, he had bad luck to leaders.

"Maybe someone cursed me…" He whispered. "Maybe my fate is eternal dealing with dictators?"

"Don't say such think, Vanya." Ukraine put her hands on brother's shoulders.

"Oh well, " He said with his usual grin and hung his gun on right arm. His voice, however, had fake enthusiasm. "let's go on this war and shake the head of that imperialist, Germany. And maybe, if he'll be lucky, he will become one with me."

* * *

Autor's Note:

It's common fact that Stalin didn't believe in reports of his spies in Germany. He planned to invade III Reich, but Hitler was first.

I wasn't sure if people in Russia tenderly called Stalin "uncle Stalin" or "papa Stalin" and Google wasn't really useful with it, so it's stopped on uncle.

Man, I'm writing too much angsty. But next chapter will be more fluffy.


	3. Slavic soul

**Slavic soul**

Russia and Poland simply didn't get along. Even if Feliks' boss was trying to warm relations with Ivan's boss (which was inevitable, when you were one of Soviet's satellite[1]), Feliks' people were too rebellious for Ivan's taste. Lithuania spent with both of them enough time to know them very well. He exactly knew, what was generally happening, when this two individuals after some official meeting of their Party's leaders, gather in the same bar (which wasn't so rare). First, when they realized the presence of the other, Russia generally smiled and came closer to Poland, who only sighed or cursed to himself and just smiled widely, but dishonestly to Russia. Then unexpectedly Ivan was offering, that he'll pay for Feliks' vodka. Feliks all of sudden grinned and had second reason – beside of politics – to be nice to Ivan. But after few glasses of vodka (but not enough to make them drunk), they both were feeling so relaxed, that they quickly forgot about etiquette and – sooner or later – found something to argue about.

"Of course, Poles has harder heads[2]!" Feliks yelled (Lithuania was grateful, that bar in Warsaw was already too loud to pay attention on him).

"Yeah, sure. You're fainting after half of the glass,_ tawarisz_ Poland." Ivan smiled cynically.

Lithuania was always worrying about Poland. His ex-partner was playing with fire and could easily get burn. But always nothing bad happened to the Poland. Toris probably never understand, why Ivan just don't send Feliks to kolkhoz for all claimed by Pole heresies (Eduard had an theory it had something to do with Ivan's boyish need of rivalry), but Lithuania still was happy with it.

"Like, totally, you don't know what kind of signs are placed on western alcohols."

"Oh, yeah?! Tell me!"

"_Nie, nie rób tego_ [No, don't do it]" Lithuania hissed (he still knew some Polish), but Poland was too absorbed to proof his excellence, and he didn't watched on his mouth.

"Capitalists are always writing something like that: _Warning – 3,5 per miles is lethal dozen. Not applying to Poles_[3]."

"And you're really proud of something like that?!" Ivan laughed with sarcasm. "Don't you know, _tawarisz_ Poland, capitalists are writing it to kill more of Polish revolutionists?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, like somebody is making excuses to avoid public humiliation."

"_Feliks, przestań._ [Feliks, stop]" Lithuania whispered. "_Rozwścieczysz go._ [You will make him angry]"

Well, this time in the bar was also present occasionally Ukraine (and Belarus too, but she was hidden so good, that Ivan wasn't even realizing, he should be worry). When Ukraine heard the challenging response of Poland, she quickly ran to her brother, leaned upon him and started to saying something about reasonable measurement of alcohol.

"I'm adult, sister." Was Ivan's answer. "Besides," He added with his usual smile. "little Poland need to learn his lesson."

"But you will have hangover, Vanya." Ukraine said. "Don't you remember last time, when you had drinking competition?"

"That was different. It was with England and I was defending the honor of Soviet Union. And a victory upon this imperialist was really worth this hangover." His full of pride, quarrelsome smirk was talking for its own.

"Maybe you could make a competition in singing? You have such sweet voice, Vanya. And your songs are really nice to listen." Ukraine proposed with small, but warm smile, that Russia couldn't resist. Well, Ukraine was his beloved sister and she knew the ways to convince him on many things.

"Fine, sister." Ivan said, also smiling. Lithuania sighed with relief. There was nothing bad in singing, right? Unless Poland won't be performing any anti-Russian or anti-communist songs.

Russia turned his gaze to Feliks.

"Let me hear, _tawarisz_ Poland, your famous lyrical songs. I heard some of them, but I can't remember any good. You will see, that mine are better."

"You will like totally see." Poland answered with grin. "Poles like totally rocks with singing poetry."

Russia once again smirked the same way, as when he was talking about victory under England in drinking contest. Lithuania had a bad feelings about it. Ivan stood in the middle of the bar. Everybody in the room suddenly stopped talking and turned their gaze to the Russia. It wasn't hard to see, they were a little nervous.

"_Tawarisze_!" Russia started to announce. "Me and tawarisz Poland will challenge in singing competition!"

"Wait." Poland suddenly spoke and everybody turned his gaze on him. Feliks felt a little anxious about all this eyes and started to regret that he agreed on this song competition. After few minutes of silence, he stood up and said: "I… I'm wondering… like… hem… Who will be our judge?" He threw last sentence quickly like there was gun pointed at him.

"Well, I think sister Ukraine will be good judge." Ivan replied happily.

"But… Vanya." Surprised Ukraine leaned her head and eyes of siblings met. "Don't you think I won't be… objective?"

"No. Besides, that was your idea, sister." This time Ivan was the one, whom Ukraine couldn't resist. His smile was innocent, but she knew, he won't take any refuses from her. So she just sighed and said:

"OK, Vanya. I will be the judge."

Poland wanted to say something about nepotism, but Lithuania rapidly, but discreetly, hit him on the backup of his skull and made him shut up. Ivan leaned his head a bit closer to Feliks' face. Little Polish suddenly frown with insecurity. Those big, purple eyes were absolutely too close to him.

"You will start, _tawarisz_ Poland." Russia hissed and grinned even wider. Then he stood straight and, didn't even turning his gaze away from Poland, sat on his place.

Feliks gulped. He, sing? In front of this all people? He was still sitting and looking around in hesitation. Russia sighed, rolling his eyes on ceiling, and then he once again gazed on Poland. Ivan caught his arm and violently pulled forward. Feliks felt how his cheeks had been hit by heat. Ivan smiled with satisfaction.

When Pole saw this smile, he made even more determinate gaze. Now, when it was too late, he had no other choice, then just sing something in Polish. But the crowd once again made him nervous. He started to search in his mind for any song, however his head was empty. Feliks rolled his eyes on nations before him. Suddenly his gaze stopped on really worried Ukraine and Poland experienced the illumination. He smiled, stood straight and, throwing his arms, started to sing – slowly, rhythmically sing. With still opened arms, he was walking around the bar and spinning, like in dancing trance.

_Żal, żal za dziewczyną,_

…He turned himself in Ukraine's direction, smiled to her and sang:

_za zieloną Ukrainą,_

_Żal, żal serce płacze,_

_już cię nigdy nie zobaczę._

„Oh, my…" Lithuania sighed, but then smiled. „That song…"

_Hej, hej, hej sokoły,_

_Omijajcie góry, lasy, doły,_

_Dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń dzwoneczku,_

_Mój stepowy skowroneczku._

_Hej, hej, hej sokoły,_

_omijajcie góry, lasy, doły,_

_Dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń dzwoneczku,_

_mój stepowy dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń..._

…Every 'hej', and 'dzwoń' was sang separately like sudden beat on drum. After first line of refrain Lithuania can't helped to twitter it silently. Poland smiled to him, stood in front of the nations and continued:

_Ona jedna tam została,_

_jaskółeczka moja mała,_

_na zielonej Ukrainie,_

_przy kochanej tej dziewczynie._

_Hej, hej, hej sokoły..._

And this time the refrain was sang not only by Feliks, but also by Lithuania, Ukraine and all of Poles gathered in bar. The mood was really elevated, yet also very cheerful. Russia was listening this energetic folk song with muse. Even if he didn't quite understand the lyrics, it was still catchy. Ivan even had weird desire to stand up and dance.

_Wina, wina, wina dajcie,_

_a jak umrę pochowajcie,_

_na zielonej Ukrainie_

_przy kochanej tej dziewczynie..._

He didn't danced, but in the final moment Russia was singing the refrain lines with others. Grinning Poland rose his hands like a conductor, and rapidly put them down. First 'hej'. Once again – hands up. Second 'hej'. And again – louder, then last one, 'hej sokoły".

_Omijajcie góry, lasy, doły,_

Hands up – and first 'dzwoń' came from all throats. Then two others 'dzwoń'. Poland ended the line and once again – three 'hej' and three 'dzwoń' and Poland in great elevation finished the song:

_mój stepowy dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń..._

Feliks sat on his sit, but big applause from many hands forced him to stand up and bow with content smile, constantly broken by tired breaths taken difficultly. When Poland finally could rest on his chair, he turned his gaze on Ukraine.

"How… was it?" He asked. Ukraine smiled.

"Not bad. But you made me blush, you little menace." She added tenderly.

"Really nice song, I must say." Russia suddenly turned Poland's attention away from his sister and smiled. "It sounded… Slavic."

"Remember, working class like totally don't have a nationality!" Poland said rapidly, and grimed. Annoying frequently, when Ivan made an panslavic[4] reflection, he ended with this 'become one with me' of his. Suddenly Poland grinned and leaned near Russia. "It seems, that's somebody's turn."

"OK, _tawarisz_ Poland." Ivan gave Feliks another smirk, stood up and went on the middle of the bar. "I will sing you the REAL song."

He already had this song on his mind, when Poland accepted the challenge, but he wanted his opponent to be first, because he liked, when this little rebel was suddenly becoming shy and nervous. After Feliks' dynamic performance, Ivan was sure, he had to sing something equally, or even more full of life. And what Russian song was more full of life, then this one?

"_Kaaaalinka…_" He sang first word quietly, prolonging and bit by bit rising it. Suddenly his voice echoed widely on the bar. After that he started walking on the saloon waving his right hand to the rhythm of the most famous Russian song.

_…kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

And suddenly he stopped, widened his arms with elevation and turned his gaze to the Ukraine, who was grinning lightly. Then he also smiled to her and slowly, lyrically sang:

_Ach, pod sosnoju, pod zielionoju,_

_Spat' polożitie wy mienia!_

_Aj-liuli, liuli, aj-liuli, liuli,_

_Spat' polożitie wy mienia._

Russia turned to Lithuania and gave his hand to subordinate in gesture of invitation. Toris felt coldness of fear, but Ivan continued to singing the refrain and quickly pulled Lithuanian closer to him. And he also did it with Poland.

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

He was singing and dancing around with big smile on his face. This smile made him look like he was going to explode with laugh, but he didn't. Soon Lithuania and Poland were singing along with him, and they got infected by his cheerful mood. He put his arms on shoulders of both men beside him, they, on the other hand, wrapped their arms on his huge back. Maybe in first place Toris was a little afraid of Ivan, but when he saw face of his boss… He smiled widely and felt unstoppable will to sing.

_Ach, sosienuszka ty zielionaja,_

_Nie szumi Ty nado mnoj!_

_Aj-'liuli, liuli, aj-liuli, liuli,_

_Nie szumi Ty nado mnoj!_

He forgot about competition. All of sudden the fun was only thing that mattered to him. Not only his lips, but also his heart was singing with joy. No, it wasn't time for politics, for worries and tragedies. It was time for fun and only fun. And when he was looking on Poland and Lithuania's faces, he felt wonderful, warming closeness with them.

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

Ukraine was observing her brother with light grin. She couldn't remember, when she had seen him smiling like that. This innocent, joyful, almost childish smile on Ivan's face, was so rare, that she was staring at Ivan all the time. Generally Russia's smile had some signs of insanity or sadism, but this time…

Belarus (who was wearing barmaid's outfit and had black hair tied into topknot) leaned to sister and whispered to her ear with excitement:

"Brother look so happy…"

Ukraine, for a moment, turned her gaze from brother to sister, but then her eyes once again rolled to Ivan, who started to dance with Toris and Feliks. Suddenly smile faded away from Ukraine's face and she said:

"He suffered so many tragedies, that I started to think, he can't be cheerful like this. It's wonderful seeing him so carefree."

"Yeah." Belarus agreed and rolled her eyes on sister. "Brother never looked happier."

_Ach, krasawicza, dusza-diewicza,_

_Poliubi że ty mienia!_

_Aj-liuli, liuli, aj-liuli, liuli,_

_Poliubi że ty mienia!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moja!_

_W sadu jagoda malinka, malinka moja!_

They sang the refrain last time and received applause. All three nations thanked for it, before they returned to the table, where was sitting Ukraine. Ivan's cheeks was blushing, he was taking deep breaths and his throat was dry, but simile wasn't removing from his chubby face. He ordered something to drink and wrapped arm around Feliks, who took his glass of vodka and quickly tossed it down his throat.

"Oh, that was fun, _tawarisz_ Poland!" Russia giggled. "We should sing together more. But I want to make a break."

"Yeah, like totally agree." Feliks said. Their breaths started to return to normal, when he gazed to Ivan. "Hey, you wonna hear a joke?"

Lithuania's mood suddenly changed from cheerful to worry. He hoped Poland didn't want to tell Russia one of those jokes about Pole, Russian and German, or about communism. If he do, he could put himself in huge trouble. Please, Feliks, don't say something stupid.

"Go ahead, _tawarisz_ Poland!" Russia said happily.

"After the war Stirlitz[5] comes back to Russia" Poland started (Lithuania, on the other hand, got even more nervous then before). "and he buys beer in some minor bar near Moscow. After first gulp he frowns and says: 'This taste like crap' and the barman responds: 'You should spying worse. Then we would drink Heineken'."

Feliks laughed loudly. Toris (who found this yarn funny too, but thought it would make Ivan angry, so tried to surpass the giggle) rolled his eyes to Russia, when he realized, that his boss also was laughing because of this Stirlitz joke. Well, he wasn't dying in amusement like Poland, he just giggled, but this giggle had nothing to do with laugh, that Ivan was making, before he will say something like: "Oh, _tawarisz_, it's very funny joke. I'm sure your comrades in kolkhoz also will appreciate it." No, he found it funny for real. Lithuania sighed with relief.

And that's how on their table began long chain of jokes and laughs. Someone told the funny story, then someone else had remembered other joke and also told it. Lithuania couldn't believe, it was really happening. Russia was drinking, laughing, singing, joking and all this without even one atom of his usual cruelty. Well, Toris hadn't seen it for the first time. Ivan had in his life that kind of moments, when he was truly joyful and nice for others, and Toris loved him like that. But Lithuanian had to deal everyday with nasty Ivan and he was particularly used to this face of his master. Thought, that today's happy Russia will be tomorrow once again the same old psychopath, was making Lithuania horribly sad. So Toris enjoyed the company of joyful Ivan as much as he could.

It seemed that four or five hours passed from the moment, when Russia came to the bar and sat near Poland. Now all nations at the table was dancing in their sits and singing ballads. When Feliks and Toris knew some drinking songs in Russian, unfortunately Ivan had to learn the refrains those songs in Polish or Lithuanian. But there came moment that absolutely changed their mood. Someone in the bar turned on the gramophone and played the vinyl, that suddenly silenced whole bar, even Russia and Poland. From disc came lyrical, sad sounds of guitar and then everybody could hear silent voice of singer:

_Poka Ziemlia jeszczio wiertitsia_

_Poka jeszczio jarok swiet._

Russia was listening this song with muse (he heard it many times and found it as one of most the beautiful songs, his people ever wrote), but suddenly his ear caught another singer, beside him. It was Poland.

_Panie, ofiaruj każdemu z nas,_

_Czego mu w życiu brak._

He was whispering the lyrics of "Francois Villon Prayer" in his own language. Ivan once was listening the music from record and next time – the Polish lines, sang by his neighbor.

_Umnomu daj gołowu…_

_…Tchórzowi dać konia chciej._

_Daj sczastliwomu dienieg…_

_…I mnie w opiece swej miej._

Ivan smiled. His heart felt even warmer, when he thought, that great master Okudzhava was known and singing also by Polish people. He drunk rest of his vodka and also started to sing in his own language.

_Poka Ziemlia jeszczio wiertitsia_

_Gospodi, Twaja włast'._

_Daj rwuszcziemusia k własti_

_nawłastwowat'sia wsłast'._

Surprised Feliks gazed at him, but then he grinned and once again in these evening they were singing together. This time silently, but it was enough for Lithuania, Ukraine and Belarus to watch and listen them with focus.

_Hojnych puść między żebraków…_

_… chot' do ischoda dnia._

_Daj Kainowi skruchę…_

_… i nie zabud' pro mienia…_

_Ja znaju Ty wsio umiejesz…_

_…Wierzę w Twą moc i gest…_

_… kak wierit sałdat ubityj…_

_…Że w siódmym niebie jest…_

_… Kak wierit każdoje ucho_

_tichim rieczam Twoim…_

_…Jak wszyscy wierzymy w ciebie,_

_Nie wiedząc co niesie los…_

_…Gospodi, moj Boże,_

_zielenogłazyj mój…_

_…Dopóki nam Ziemia toczy się,_

_Zdumiona obrotem spraw…_

_… Poka jeszczio chwatajet_

_wriemeni i ognia._

Both singers – Poland and Russia – looked at each other and sent the neighbor friendly, but melancholic smile.

"_Dajże Ty wsiem poniemnogu.../I nie zabud' pro mienia._" Ivan sang with voice on the vinyl and when vocalist repeated last line Feliks whispered:

"_Dajże nam wszystkim po trochu… I mnie w opiece swej miej_."

* * *

**First of all - I wanted to show in this chapter joyful Ivan, who can be happy because of such trivial things like joke or song. In the first place he and Feliks had to make a drink competition and during it singing or joking, but then I thought: "Like a hell, I will repeat this stereothype about drunk Poles and Russians" and I decided to stay on singing competition. The end, that make a bit lyrical accent, came to my mind lately, but I thought: "My, it would be so epic scene, if they could sing it like that." And that's how it was! The songs, that apear in the story, are: "Hej sokoły" (Poland's song; I was thinking about the performance by Maryla Rodowicz), "Kalinka" (Russia's song; performated by Russian Red Army Choir) and "Francois Villon Prayer" (Russian version by Okudzhava himself and Polish done by Gustaw Lutkiewicz; check on YouTube the title: "Francois Vllon Prayer sang alternately in Russian and Polish").**

[1] Soviet saltellite - state of Eastern Block, that was theoretically independand, but in fact - some aspects of its politics was under control of USRR.

[2] "have a hard head" (mieć twardą głowę) is a Polish phraseologism, which means, thaty someone can drink a lot of alcohol and still isn't drunk to faint.

[3] Well, in Poland constantly apears people, who cross the three-time (or even more) lenthal dozen of alcohol and still live.

[4] Panslavism is an ideology, which says, that all Slavic nations (Polish, Hungarian, Russians, Ukrainians...) have to unite. It have many version, but Russians generally approve the one, where Slavs are united under Russia.

[5] Max Otto von Stirlitz (in fact colonel Isayev) is main character of famous in Russia and Poland TV series "Seventeen flickers of spring". He's an Soviet spy in gestapo (Stirlitz is the name, he uses). There was a lot of jokes about him.


	4. Lonely prayer

**Lonely prayer**

Religion was an opium for a people – uncle Stalin repeated it really often. Orthodox popes was imperialists, who were oppressing working class just like nobles and capitalists. So-called God wasn't exists and wasn't needed anymore, because in the new, socialistic reality there was no place for superstitions. Russia couldn't believe, that before The October Revolution he thought, this all thing was true. But there was still some people in USRR, who were praying to 'God' and Ivan sometimes could hear or see, how Baltic brothers or Ukraine were doing it in their little churches.

However Russia was feeling sometimes weird heat and heaviness inside of him. He didn't know what was that, but he supposed it was nothing special. Later he started to feel also the most ridiculous desire, he ever felt – he wanted to pray. This want was invading him, especially, when he was alone. Then he thought about the day of his baptism. The day, when he became part of Orthodox Church, was the day, when many things in his life changed. From that day orthodox faith was part of his national identity. Sometimes he had realizing, that he missed this warm feeling, when he was praying. It was weird, that someone with such 'materialistic notion', as his, wanted to get back to this superstitions.

But he always had enough strength to resist this silly want and he once again was becoming good communist.

* * *

_23 June 1941_

It was late evening and Russia was walking on the hallways of Kremlin, thinking about incoming war and about this frightful event with uncle Stalin. Ivan was directing to his room. He felt really tired, but he knew, that sleep was impossible in current situation. How Ivan could fall asleep, when his soldiers were defending the borders, even dying? How could he peacefully slumber, when he was hit by uncle Stalin into face? There will be no sleep tonight. There will be only hope, that everything end with quick victory, which was promised by uncle. At least this mobilization from 14th June had to bring some effects.

Echo of his steps seemed to be louder in the empty hallway. Russia was silent and he started slowly getting use to this silence. When he reached Lithuania's room, he decided to check, if his subordinate was sleeping. He put his hand on the doorknob and delicately opened the door a bit. Room was enlighten, which meant, Toris wasn't sleeping yet. Ivan's eyes widened, when he looked into room and saw his favorite subordinate kneeling at the bedside. He was slowly passing the fingers on the beads of rosary in his hands and mumbling something in Lithuanian. Through Ivan's head passed million emotions – from jeer to disgust – but he was still just watching how Toris was praying with muse and humility. Russia could only suppose, for what Lithuania was asking God. The most probable was that he was praying for protection during coming war. Well, Russia would ask for it …

Ivan pounded upon this thought, carefully closed the door and came back to his walk. Soon he had to stop himself again, when he approached room of the Ukraine and heard even louder prayer. From closed door coming easily hearable whispers, which forced Ivan to stop and listen.

"God, if you have to take many lives, please, be merciful for them and make our people not suffer much. Also, please, take care of Vanya." Russia was stunned, but he was listening his sister still. "Let him come back safe. He isn't bad person and I know, that You know it. But he can't see Your Love. Please, show him it."

Russia didn't know what to think about it. He was happy, that his sister is praying in his intention (it's nice to know, she worry about him), but on the other hand – it was shameful, that she think, he need to see 'His Love'. He was socialists! He didn't need 'God', who didn't even existed! In the end he just rushed to his room and decided to try some sleep. After all tomorrow will be big day. He will go on the war with Ludwig.

* * *

_December 1941, Leningrad_

This situation was hopeless. Not only they were fighting and constantly losing to Germans, not only every village, that supposed to be on Ludwig's men way to capital, were ordered by Ivan's highest commanders to be evacuated and burned; not only winter was arriving, but this damn Germs were now blocking Leningrad! City was attacked by German land and air forces. Citizens imprisoned there were suffering from famine, wounds and lacks in supplies.

Now Russia was sitting in the covered by snow camp, and feeling the same pain as in the past. All his body was aching from his people sufferings. Like every nation, he was constantly hearing cries of mothers, he was dying a little bit with all soldiers – this too young and this too old for war – who were falling with every battle with Germans. Well, many of this battles was won by Russia, but was it matter, when it wasn't stopping Germany from attack? At least Ivan's soldiers had this advantage that they were fighting on their land and they knew how to survive attacks of General Winter. My, oh my… This was another daytime nightmare that won't end soon. He wished to wake up in his own bed in Kremlin and realize it all just not happened. But he knew, it was happening. He tried to stay strong, keep fighting and not worry about the pain, but every day brought new sufferings, new mother's tears and new doubts.

Yes, doubts. Still the same from all this centuries. Will he survive this? Will he be able to recover after this whole madness and bloodshed of his people? How he'll manage to do this? Wouldn't be better for him to be dead and not feel this all?

He rose his gaze and rolled it around it. His soldiers were doing all sort of things to forget about war. Tightly sheltered by their heavy coats, they were taking care of their guns, talking with each other, playing cards… But Ivan knew, they were tired of this whole war as much as he was. They tried to resist the German's attacks (they really were determinate to not let them in), but day by day it became more and more difficult.

Ivan decided to go on a walk through the town. Anything, but sitting here and let his mind think about war. He stood up from the ground, hung on his shoulder the gun and started to march. Everything was gray – wide, covered with ash and rubble earth, those shuttered buildings, which were once the pride of the USSR, people's heavy coats… Sky also was gray from clouds. The scent of danger and hopelessness could be felt everywhere. People, who were passing him by, weren't realizing that the personification of their country was walking just like that. Russia could hear the fragments of their conversations. They were whining about everything – hunger, bombs, army, Germans, even about Party and its leader. But when they was seeing Ivan's uniform, they've become silent and Ivan could see the fear in their eyes. He was smiling to them with the most friendly smile, he could manage. He wanted to say to them: "I know, how you feel. I'm feeling the same." After all, he was. He carried all their doubts and pain.

His eyes suddenly caught in the distance familiar, onion-shaped roof with eight-arm cross on the top. And for some unknown reason his feet started to marching into church's direction. When he finally reached the gate to old, little sanctuary, his legs – led by curiousness or something else, something deeper – ordered him to go inside. So he came in.

Church wasn't any different from other orthodox churches – there was no benches, only few at the entrance. Above him was yellow copula with some fresco with Jesus holding a Bible. In the middle of the sanctuary was standing the anałojczyk – table with the icon. But the most important part of temple – the altar – was behind this table. Ivan remembered that altars always were directed on East, where was the Paradise and where Jesus Christ was born. On this altar stood the throne, covered by silk scarf, called _antymins_ (there supposed to be sowed relic, but Russia doubted that there could be any in so small and unknown church). Ivan could also see there a gospel, _darochranitielnica_ – special bowl for Eucharist, seven-arm candlestick and cross. On the left side of the alter was standing sacrificial board with bowl (_potir_), plate for Eucharist bread (_patena_), spear, or rather triangle knife for cutting the _prosfor_ (the Eucharist bread) and many, many other things.

As long as Ivan was observing the church, he remembered another details of orthodox symbolic. He thought that it all should be forgotten by him long time ago, but still – every corner of the small church brought to his mind another thing that good Orthodox Christian should know. He connected the three fingers (the symbol of three persons of God) of his right hand and made the sign of cross. His knees bent and Russia genuflected on the church floor. For a moment he was only listening the silence – soothing, wonderful silence – around him. He rose his head and looked at the copula above him. Jesus on the fresco was sending him soft, merciful gaze, but as long as Ivan was observing it, those painted eyes seemed to changing from friendly to accusatory. And then something inside Russia broke. He started to cry.

So God was existing, after all. Ivan could feel His presence in this sacred place. And He wasn't happy with a sinful soul, who dared to came here. Russia remembered that he was hurting people around him, that he disavow the God from his heart long time ago, that he was robbing the churches and saying really bad things about not only God's servant, but also about the God himself. He was a bad person, after all. Sinful, horrible, selfish person. What good things he was giving to others? To Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, to his sisters? Nothing, nothing at all. Why he came here, to this church? Was he searching for forgiveness? Or maybe – for comfort, when everything around him was breaking apart. He didn't know. Right now only thing he knew was that he hadn't stopped believed in God, even if his boss wanted him to stop. Somewhere inside him his soul was always wanting to return to Lord, who created it. But wasn't it too late for return?

Russia fell entirely on the floor, opening his arms widely on the ground. The coldness from the released doors was wrapping him and he was feeling the cool spikes all over his body, but he didn't cared. He was now somewhere else. He was still crying the tears of guilty. Maybe this whole war with Germany was God's punishment for all those years of being such evil nation? But before he could answer this question, his ear on the ground caught the sound of someone's steps. That person was approaching him, but he hadn't rose his body, or even his head from the floor. He was only listening the steps that echoed through the empty church, until he didn't saw the shoes that stood right before him.

"I know, who you are." Someone's soft voice whispered.

Ivan looked up to see the smiling face of pope in simple, black robe. The priest kneeled before the startled man, still smiling to Ivan, like to child. Ivan didn't said anything. He was just staring at pope with wet eyes and puffed, red cheeks.

"You are Ivan Braginsky, a Russia." Pope added. Suddenly his face saddened. "What took you so long to come here?"

"I… I…" Russia started, but then he just rested his head on the floor and began to crying again. Pope was silent for a moment, but then he lifted Russia's chin and looked into sad, violet eyes.

"You're lost, Ivan." He said quietly. "You did many bad things to others, but also many bad things had been done to you. You're carrying the pain of millions, during such horrible times. Why you didn't come here earlier? Were you afraid of something?"

"Everything seems to be so complicated nowadays…" Russia replied quietly, putting his gaze down. "Death is all around me. I supposed to believe my dear uncle Stalin, but every day is a nightmare." His fists clenched and new tears ran through his cheeks. "I can't handle it anymore. My people are resisting, but I can't take it. I feel like all my strength is running away from me with each day of this living hell."

Pope hushed him and helped him stood up. Right now Russia could see that priest was shorter than him. His head only was reaching Ivan's shoulder. Pope smiled to Russia once again and said:

"Maybe you were putting trust in wrong person?" He grimed. "No matter what people say about Stalin, he's still only a human. I'm sure God will listen you, if you pray."

And he slowly started to leave. When he finally disappeared, Ivan knelled once again on the floor, made sign of cross and started to murmuring the words of prayer. Now he understood, why Toris and Katia was praying that day before the war with Germany. His heart began to calming itself down like baby during lullaby sung by beloved mother. Suddenly there was hope for good end of this horrible situation. Yes, everything can be survived. There's only needed one thing – God's Love.

When Ivan left the sanctuary he felt like new person. His doubts faded away and he could see the sun shining through the winter clouds. Russia smiled to himself and returned to the camp.


End file.
